Mother's Daughter
by Marineblau12
Summary: Aku pernah marah pada ibu sampai-sampai mengira bahwa aku membencinya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak membencinya. / Disclaimer: Brave isn't mine


**Mother's Daughter**

**.**

**.**

**A Brave Fanfiction**

.

.

Aku marah pada ibuku sampai-sampai aku mengira bahwa aku membencinya. Aku berpikir bahwa aku bukan puterinya karena dia selalu memaksaku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak aku suka. Daripada seorang anak perempuan, aku lebih mirip boneka. Terakhir dia memaksaku untuk menikahi salah satu dari tiga pangeran yang datang ke rumah kami karena surat ibu yang bilang bahwa dia dan ayah sedang mencari seseorang untuk kunikahi.

Menggelikan. Iya, 'kan?

Aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk kuajak menikah.

Aku tidak mau menikah.

Memikirkannya saja membuat perutku mual.

Tapi ibu tetap jadi ibu yang selama ini kukenal; dia tidak mau mendengar apapun alasanku dan memaksaku untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka. Ah… ibu harusnya tahu bahwa itu pilihan yang sulit. Maksudku, perempuan mana yang mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan orang kerdil yang berwajah bloon, atau pria gendut yang tahunya hanya menghancurkan balok kayu jadi dua, atau pria sok tampan yang suka mengibas-ngibaskan rambut keritingnya?

Itu menggelikan, aku hampir tertawa jika saja bukan aku yang jadi korbannya.

Itu adalah hal yang akhirnya membuatku meledak.

Aku dan ibu bertengkar. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia bertingkah seperti makhluk buas karena memaksaku untuk masuk ke acara cari jodoh dadakan itu. Aku menyesal pernah mengatakan itu padanya, mengingatnya membuatku terus-menerus merasa jadi anak durhaka. Tapi waktu itu segalanya kacau dan aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, apalagi ibu sampai melempar busur kesayanganku ke perapian.

Aku sangat marah, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku bahkan mengira aku membencinya.

Jadi, saat seorang penyihir bertemu denganku, aku memintanya sebuah mantra untuk mengubah ibuku hingga hidupku juga berubah. Hal bodoh yang belakangan tak kumengerti kenapa aku bisa meminta hal seperti itu. Maksudku jika memang dia penyihir dan mantranya bekerja, untuk apa aku memintanya mengubah ibuku? Aku harusnya bisa mengubah hidupku saja.

Segalanya semakin tak terkendali ketika ibuku, karena mantra si penyihir itu, berubah jadi seekor beruang, dan bukan hanya fisiknya saja. Perlahan jiwanya hilang, tergantikan oleh jiwa makhluk buas yang dibenci banyak orang termasuk ayahku. Dalam ketakutanku waktu itu, sebuah kenangan terlintas dan aku merasa malu. Aku ingat saat kecil dan aku ketakutan, ibu akan menarik selimutku sambil beryanyi, mengangkatku keluar dan meletakkanku dalam gendongannya. Aku masih ingat rasanya saat itu: benar-benar menyenangkan. Kilasan singkat dari masa lalu itu membuatku merasa bersedih. Aku harusnya tahu bahwa ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik bagiku, tapi aku di sini justru mengubahnya jadi beruang.

Aku orang yang jahat dan aku menyesal.

Aku bahkan hampir menangis ketika ibuku, yang tiba-tiba berubah agresif dan seakan mengambil posisi untuk mencakarku, langsung mundur dan menjauh ketika sadar apa yang hendak diperbuatnya padaku tadi. Dia bertarung dengan jiwa hewan buas itu di dalam dirinya. Pancaran matanya yang bilang begitu padaku. Dia terlihat bingung dan takut.

Jarang sekali ibu terlihat begitu.

Ibuku yang biasanya adalah wanita yang selalu bisa mengendalikan setiap situasi, tidak pernah takut, dan selalu menyediakan rasa aman pada kami. Astaga… setelah selama ini aku justru baru menyadari betapa ibuku adalah wanita baik yang menyayangi keluarganya. Ibu bahkan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungiku dari serangan beruang lain yang kami temui di reruntuhan kastil.

Ayah… yah, laki-laki tua itu tidak percaya awalnya bahwa beruang yang ada bersamaku itu adalah ibu yang, karena keegoisanku, berubah jadi beruang. Dia hanya diam waktu pasukannya mengejar ibu sampai ke bukit berbatu, menarik kaki dan tangannya ke segala arah, bahkan mengarahkan pedang padanya. Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa seperti tercekik.

Beraninya mereka memperlakukan ratunya seperti itu.

Beruang lain, beruang sama yang aku dan ibu temui di reruntuhan kastil tua, tiba-tiba saja datang dan ingin menyerangku. Tapi ibuku, yang adalah ibu yang sangat menyayangiku, berdiri dan menyerangnya. Pertarungan dimenangkan ibuku, tapi dia terluka parah.

Lututku lemas.

Aku berlari sambil menangis memanggil namanya. Ini sia-sia, tangisan dan permohonan maafku tidak akan membuat segalanya kembali. Ibuku sekarat dan tidak ada satupun yang mau atau berani untuk mengobatinya yang seekor beruang. Aku merasa tidak berguna.

Tapi syukurlah akhirnya keajaiban terjadi. Ibuku kembali dan dia sehat. Kami tertawa dan menangis, lalu tertawa lagi dan meminta maaf.

Aku pernah marah pada ibu sampai-sampai mengira bahwa aku membencinya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak membencinya. Belakangan aku sadar bahwa dia juga tidak membenciku. Aku cuma anak perempuan yang ingin hidup bebas, dan ibu adalah perempuan yang selalu mengusahakan agar setiap anggota keluarganya mendapat hal yang terbaik. Aku keras, suatu sikap yang diturunkan ibu padaku meski dia bilang itu dari ayah. Jadi karena kami berdua sama-sama keras, kadang sulit untuk memperoleh kesepakatan antara kami berdua hingga kami bertengkar. Kami akan berteriak, lalu ngambek, minta maaf, dan tertawa bersama lagi.

Tidak akan ada yang berubah karena ibu tetap ibuku dan aku tetap anak ibu.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
